ShangriLa
by SwissCh0c0late
Summary: Arthur has a huge crush on Kiku. When Alfred traps them in an abandon building, what will happen between the two? AsaKiku! Highschool! Human names used.
1. Kiku is a Waiter?

**Hey y'all! Miss me? Of course you didn't! Well, sorry for my absence. School hates me. But now we on break, I have time! England x Japan is my freaking favourite pair. This couple needs more love. So since this isn't a popular pair, I don't expect many reviews. But that's okay! I just type for the heck of it. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Sadly, Hetalia doesn't belong to me :(**

**Human names used!**

* * *

><p>"I'm going to be late! I'm going to be late!" Arthur cried as he pushed through the crowd of students. Just as he sat down, the bell rang and he let out a sigh of relief. He looked up and saw Kiku already sitting, ready for class to begin. He blushed and looked back down.<p>

"Okay class, take your seats." the teacher, Mr. Phillip, said as he waited for the tardy students to take their place. The teacher spoke about what they were going to do but Arthur wasn't paying any attention. He was staring over at Kiku who had his eyes locked on the teacher, swiftly scribbling down notes. Arthur admired how "cutely" Kiku had dressed. His black shorts and white t-shirt. So casual, but Arthur thought he just looked amazing.

The minutes went pass and the ending bell for the last period of the day rang. "Okay class, take your homework home and finish it. We will be grading it tomorrow." a groan of disappointment came from the class and just as Arthur was walking out of the classroom…

"Arthur! Hey, wait up!"

"Oh bloody hell." Arthur whispered under his breath.

"Hey Arthur! Wanna grab something to eat?" a familiar, too familiar, voice asked. Arthur turned around to be greeted by two blue eyes staring down at him. Why did Alfred always have to ask him?

"I'm sorry Al-"

"Please! I found this really cool Japanese restaurant down the street and I want to check it out with you!"

"J-Japanese?" Arthur stuttered

"Yeah! Pleeeeaasse?"

Arthur sighed. "Fine!"

"Yeah! Come on!" the American student yelled, grabbing Arthur's hand. "I'm starving!"

OoOoOoOoO

The two walked in the foreign smelling restaurant and were guided by a hostess to their seats.

"This is very nice!" Alfred said a little too loudly.

"SShhhh!" Arthur scolded.

"Well, sooorrry Mr. Grumpy pants."

Arthur just rolled his eyes. The two sat until their waiter came.

"Hello. Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, could we ha-"" Arthur stopped dead in the middle of his sentence. Kiku was their waiter!

"_B-but, he's so young_!" Arthur thought to himself, turning redder by the second.

"Yes sir?"

"I'm sorry. We'll both have the special." Alfred finished.

"Thank you." and Kiku did a bow and walked away.

"Yo Brit! What's wrong with you?"

Arthur mentally slapped himself and turned back to the confused American.

"H-he's from my school. I'm just kinda shocked he works here."

"Ah, young love. Tickles me pink." Alfred teased trying to sound as French as possible.

"I don't love him!" Arthur low-screamed.

"Oh no? So you like him then!"

Arthur felt his cheeks getting hotter.

"N-no! Of course not!"

"Mmmmhhmm, whatever you say. "

Kiku brought their food back and they ate in silence. After they finished their meal, they both split and went home.

oOoOOoOOo

"Finally. I was starting to get worried about you." Arthur's brother said as he walked into his little apartment. He had come to live with his brother, Francis, some time ago. Even though they weren't rich, they weren't poor either. Their apartment was very nice and clean.

"I'm sorry. I ate dinner with Al."

"That's nice." Hope you had a good time."

Arthur walked in his room and started on his homework; thinking about how Kiku could work at a restaurant at such a young age. He worked until his brother came in and told him to go to sleep. He got into his sleeping clothes and closed his eyes so he could open them for the new day. Little did he know what that new day has in store for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, sorry if this was a little slow and cliché. I'll do my very best to make it better. Kinda felt weird making France England's brother :P. Please review? Be gentle please. I am still a beginner to this fanfiction stuff. Five reviews for next chapter :) <strong>


	2. Until Monday

**Like I promised, five reviews=new chapter! Here we go~**

* * *

><p>Arthur woke up and looked at his clock.<p>

"Shit! I'm late!" he yelled and quickly grabbed some clothes out of his closet. As soon as he got done getting his clothes on and ran a comb through his hair, he busted out the door; running right pass his brother who was laughing.

Arthur ran as fast as his legs could take him. "Five minutes, I have five minutes!" He slammed through the high school's door, earning stares from other students. But he didn't care. He had never been late in his entire life and he wasn't planning on starting today. "MOVE!" he yelled pushing other students who were in his way. The ones that didn't give a shit if they were late or not. He quickly grabbed everything he needed in his locker and slammed it closed. Thirty seconds until the bell rang and Arthur came diving in the classroom; nearly dropping all his stuff. He quickly jumped in his seat and his hard breathing lasted through the bell. "I made it." was all he could say once he caught his breath.

After first period, Alfred caught Arthur.

"What do you want?" Arthur asked annoyed.

"I have something really cool to show you after school! Will you co-"

"No."

"Why? Come on man please! It'll only take a minute." Alfred pleaded.

"The last time you said that, we stayed for almost four hours!"

"This time will be different, I swear." Alfred said, hiding a chuckle under his breath.

"Fine! Dammit Alfred! Bye, I'm going to be late."

"Bye dude." Just as he said that, Alfred spotted a very short, dark-haired student. "Hey you!" he yelled.

"Hello." the short boy bowed. "May I help you?"

"Yeah man! The name's Alfred!"

"Kiku."

"Can you come here after school? I have a friend that really wants to meet you." Alfred said holding a small folded note out with an address on it; big grin on his face.

"Me?" Kiku asked amused by the piece of paper.

"Yeah dude. I know it's weird because you don't know me and stuff, but my friend is a little too shy to say hi on his own."

"I guess I can ma-"

"GREAT! See you then!" and the American ran away.

"Why is he so… loud?"

oOoOoOoOo

"Where are you taking me?" Arthur questioned.

"Just hold your horses. We're almost there."

"Fine, but will you ex-…. Alfred. I-is t-that…"

Alfred did an evil laugh.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ALFRED!" Arthur yelled taking a swing at the American who dodged.

"Hello um… Kiku, yeah!" Alfred said as they finally caught up. Arthur was standing, red faced, fiddling with his hands.

"This is the friend that wanted to meet you!" Alfred said pushing the British boy in front of him.

"Uh, uh, h-hi." Arthur said blushing more than he was before.

"Well don't be the grinch! Introduce yourself!"

"I-I… My name is A-Arthur."

"Hello. Kiku." he bowed, like always.

"Oh!" Arthur cried, quite surprised at the odd movement and bowed back. Kiku let out a quiet giggle and that made Arthur wish he had a tape recorder. "So, w-what is this place?" Arthur asked trying to change the subject.

"This is ShangriLa!" Alfred said proudly. "It's pretty old! But they say if you go inside, you will have good luck forever!"

"That's the most stupidest thing I've heard." Arthur commented.

"Does that mean we are going inside?" Kiku asked.

"Yeah dudes!"

"NO! I-I mean, no." Arthur corrected.

"I really don't mind. I haven't done much outside of school lately, and it is Friday." Kiku explained.

"I guess that means we're going!"

oOoOoOoOoO

The three stepped inside the dusty abandoned building. "This is quite big." Arthur thought out loud. "So, do we just stand here, or-… Where did he go?"

Arthur and Kiku stood in the building alone.

"I'm sorry, I did not see where he went."

"N-no! It's not y-your fault." Arthur reached in his pocket to pull out his phone, but instead pulled out a note.

"_Dear Arthur,_

_Hahahaha! I trapped you and Kiku in the ShangriLa so you two can…. you know… bond. You'll thank me later. See you Monday!"_

_-Alfred_

"THAT AMERICAN BASTARD!" Arthur screamed.

"A-Arthur? Is everything alright?"

Arthur blushed and handed Kiku the note. He watched to see if Kiku would get mad also, but he only smiled. "I guess we are stuck in here until Monday."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah! I hope you liked the second chapter. It's hard to type when you have a one hundred pound German Shepard on you. And his name is Ludwig! Anyway… Review please? Sorry for mistakes. Have a nice dayafternoon/night, whatever.**


End file.
